


Doodles

by fak3_y0u_0ut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist AU, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, artist yamaguchi, sort of ?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fak3_y0u_0ut/pseuds/fak3_y0u_0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya finds out Yamaguchi is an artist before practice one day. Yamaguchi starts to draw on the back of Noya's hand, and Noya comes back every day for more.</p><p>*ABANDONED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Stupid Drawing

Nishinoya had always been oblivious to most things. It was his nature to caught up in his own excitement and overlook a lot of things. Including his own feelings. But, for some reason, he was quick to notice little doodles scribbled on the back of Yamaguchi’s left hand as they changed in the club room before practice. He approached Yamaguchi to ask who drew on his hand, but as he got closer he noticed they weren’t just dumb little scribbles. On the back of his hand was a beautifully draw eye surrounded by intricate little designs that formed around his wrist. Noya noticed that on the inside of his wrist, a small feather was drawn within the random resign. The drawings looked like they had no rhyme or reason, and were created simply out of boredom, yet they were complicated and quite good. “Hey, Yamaguchi, who drew that?” Noya finally asked after admiring the thin lines of ink on his hand.

“Huh? This?” Yamaguchi held up his hand covered in the drawings and designs. Noya nodded. “Oh, I did this myself…” Yama said sheepishly.

“Whoa, really? That’s so awesome! I didn’t know you could draw!” Noya said in amazement.

“Heh, y-yeah...I filled up my sketchbook recently and i ran out of room to doodle on the edges of my assignments and I’m low on notebook paper for notes and uh...so I just kind of did it on my hand instead I guess…” Yama rambled, rubbing the back of his neck as he worried he was boring the second year. On the contrary, he drew a bit a crowd. Tanaka and Hinata approached after eavesdropping on the conversation

“That’s so cool Yamaguchi! I wish I could draw!” Hinata said as he bounced up and down. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes as he muttered “thanks.”  _ If you really wished you could draw you would actually practice…  _

“Yeah! I can’t-” Tanaka started before being cut off.

“Let me guess, you can’t even draw a stick figure?” Yamaguchi said, raising an eyebrow

“Well, yeah, how’d you know?”

“I’ve heard this stuff plenty of times before,” Yamaguchi laughed.

“Yamaguchi! Could I get a drawing on my hand too? Pleeeease,” Hinata begged as he wiggled his hand in from of Yama’s face like a child.

“I mean, I guess…” Yama sighed as he pulled a fine artist marker out of his bag. “It’s not gonna be like this though, this took me all of English class,” he warned, referring to his own hand. He took Hinata’s hand and cupped the bottom of his wrist to steady his hand. Yama looked at Hinata for a moment, scrunching his mouth as he thought about what do draw on the energetic ginger. “Hmmm…” he hummed, and finally pressed the nib of the marker onto Hinata’s hand. He quickly worked as Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata watched him quickly scribble with confidence in his motions. After less than a minute, he let go and capped his marker. “Done!”

“Thanks Yamaguchi!” Hinata breathed as he held his hand out and admired it. It was a little cartoonish drawing of a cat’s head. It had its tongue sticking out with his eyes closed. It was simple, naive, and cute. Just like Hinata. Which is exactly why Yama chose to draw it, it suited the short first year.

“A cat? Now it looks like Hinata is a Nekoma fucker!” Tanaka critiqued as he looked at Hinata’s hand himself.

“Hey! I happen to like it!” Hinata defended. 

“Whatever. I want something, too!” Tanaka declared. He held his forearm out towards Yamaguchi. “I want it here like a tattoo! And don’t make it a cute animal or something like Hinata’s.” 

“I guess,” the tall first year sighed. Yamaguchi bit the inside of his mouth as he pondered what to draw on the rowdy second year. “Any requests?” he asked, not quite sure what to do.

“Hmmm, something cool and harcore as fuck. Draw a knife!” Tanaka decided.

“Tanaka-san! That’s weird!” Hinata ridiculed.

“Sure, I like the idea,” Yama said as he grabbed Tanaka’s arm and got to work, surprising Hinata and Tanaka. Noya had stayed silent the whole time, admiring Yamaguchi as he laid down thin black lines on his teammates’ skin. Yamaguchi let go of Tanaka. “Done.”

“This is fuckin’ sick man! Thanks!” Tanaka said as he admired the knife temporarily tattooed on his arm. Yamaguchi smiled.

“You’re welcome,” he said as Tanaka and Hinata turned to head to the gym. “Would you like something too?” Yama asked as he pointed his uncapped marker towards Noya, catching the libero off guard.

“Huh?” 

“Do you...uh, want me to draw something on you too?” he asked again, suddenly becoming quite shy. “It’s okay if you don’t want me too,” he added quickly.

“No! Yes! Uh, I mean, I do want you to draw something…” Noya stammered. For some reason, he had been too shy to ask himself. 

“What would you like?” Yamaguchi asked. He had no idea what to draw on Noya, and feared letting him down the most.

“I don’t know, whatever you’d like,” Noya said as he smiled up at Yamaguchi. “Whatever you do, I’m sure it’ll be amazing…” he timidly said as he held his hand out. The tips of Yamaguchi’s ears turned red at the compliment.

“Just tell me something you’d like, it could be anything…” the tall boy said as he took Noya’s hand. He gently caressed it it with his own, rubbing his thumb across the tops of his fingers. Noya felt a blush creep onto his face and did everything he could to stop it.  _ He didn’t hold Hinata or Tanaka’s hand like this...did he? _ He looked up at Yamaguchi, who was patiently waiting for an answer, and contemplated what he wanted. He observed the freckles splattered across Yama’s face. It reminded Noya of the stars in the sky, and how ever since he was a kid, Noya would sit at the windowsill on clear nights and look up to admire the stars. Sometimes his mom would point out to him which stars were actually planets, but Noya would always forget the next time around and would have to ask again. He smiled at the memories.

“The stars,” Noya finally said.

“Huh?”

“Like, outer space and stuff...if its not too much to ask or anything…” Noya responded, suddenly less confident in his request.

“Of course it’s not,” Yamaguchi breathed as he started to work gently on the back of Noya’s hand.

“You don’t think it’s stupid?” Noya asked as he carefully watched Yama add rings around a circle, leading Noya to believe he was drawing Saturn.

“Not at all, I like it. It’s very...you,” Yamaguchi said in a soothing voice. “In an odd way.”

“Really? What do you mean?” 

“Your tastes say a lot about you as a person, I don’t really know how to explain it,” Yama said as he scribbled little stars. “I didn’t know what to draw for you, but after you asking for outer space, it seemed very fitting for you…” 

“How so?”

Yamaguchi hesitated. “You’ll think what I would say is stupid. I-I don’t want to bore you by rambling about weird artistic stuff,” he said as he brushed the back of Noya’s fingers with his thumb again.

“I wouldn’t think it’s stupid! You-uh, it sounds interesting…” Noya said as he finally looked up at Yamaguchi. He was focused on Noya’s hand as he worked.

“Really?” Yama lightly laughed. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it some other time,” he said as he finally looked up and made eye contact with Noya. They stood like that for some time, looking at each other as Yamaguchi held Noya’s hand. Yama blushed lightly as he let go of Noya. “I-I’m done by the way…”

“Wow…” Noya breathed, amazed by the little galaxy Yamaguchi created on the back of his hand. It had to have taken at least twice as long as Hinata and Tanaka’s drawings combined. “This is...this is really amazing, Yamaguchi…”

“Th-thanks, it's really nothing though...” Yamaguchi smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing harder. The two looked around and noticed they were the last ones in the club room. “W-we should get to practice…”

“Yeah…”

~

Noya sat on the end of his bed and ran his fingers through his damp hair with his unmarked hand. He had just gotten out of the shower and noticed it had caused the drawing on his hand to fade. He frowned as he looked down at the faded galaxy Yamaguchi created. It hadn’t taken him that long, nor was it too complicated, but it looked like a tiny masterpiece to Noya. He thought of how gently Yamaguchi held his hand in place and how diligent he was inking it. Noya felt himself blush as he remembered the way Yama rubbed his thumb over his fingers. “It’s just a stupid drawing…” he muttered to himself as he got up and pulled some sweatpants on over his boxers. He didn’t bother putting a shirt on and picked his wet towel up off the floor to hang it up.  _ It’s just a stupid drawing, it’s just a stupid drawing _ , he repeated in his head. But thing is, it  _ wasn’t _ just a stupid drawing. It meant something to Noya, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Noya sat down at his desk to do homework, which usually consisted of him playing on his phone while his unfinished work sat in front of him. He opened up one of his notebooks and grabbed his phone and unlocked it. As he scrolled through the messages he missed in the group chat of second years, something Yamaguchi said earlier nagged his brain.  _ I filled up my sketchbook recently.  _ The first year’s voice rang in Noya’s head, raising some questions.  _ Did that mean he needed a new one? Is he getting a new one soon? Does he want a new one? Of course he wants a new one…  _ Noya’s thumbs hesitated over the keyboard of his phone for a moment and sighed as he set it on his desk. He bent over to open the draws of his desk and rummaged through them. When he couldn’t find what he was looking for, he got up and looked through the few shelves on his bookshelf that actually contained books and such. 

_ It’s gotta be in here somewhere…  _ he thought as he got on the floor and looked under his bed. He pulled out one of the bigger shoeboxes and began to look through it. No one would expect it, but Noya was actually a pretty sentimental guy, and kept a lot of things in a few shoeboxes under his bed. The box he was looking through was full of junior high memories, one of the items on top being a picture of him and his mom after he won his first junior high match. He smiled at the photograph and set it beside the box. He finally found what he was looking for, right under the lowest test score he had ever gotten. He laughed as he set the paper with a giant red “0%” aside. It was the only test where he filled in all the answers, and got every single one wrong. To this day, it was still funny to Noya. The libero pulled the old sketchbook from the box and set the other things back inside. He paged through it to see if he remembered it correctly.  _ Yup, totally empty,  _ he thought. The first two pages were the only ones that weren’t blank. The first page was a horrible self portrait, and the second was some horribly drawn character from a manga he was probably reading at the time.  _ Yamaguchi can never see these,  _ he thought as he ripped the two pages out, and hesitated to crumple them up. He decided against it and set the pages in the shoe box, closed it, and slid it back under his bed. Noya still wanted something to laugh at from the time he was an artist for approximately 40 minutes. 

As he sat back down at his desk, Noya slipped the sketchbook into his bag so he wouldn’t forget it tomorrow morning.  _ It’s just a nice thing to do,  _ he told himself as he unlocked his phone and took part in the meaningless conversation the other second years were having. He looked at the drawing on his hand again as he typed. For the thousandth time, he thought of the way Yamaguchi held his hand. A small part of him deep inside wished Yama was there with him, holding it again, to draw something else of course. Noya thought of the way Yama looked while working; he looked so concentrated and focused, yet he looked so calm. It was...comforting. Noya shook his head, attempting to clear all thoughts of Yamaguchi from it. He plugged his earbuds into his phone and put them in, and listened to music as he continued to chat with the other second years. The small, faded galaxy on his hand still caught his eye though every couple messages.


	2. I Don't Like Him

Throughout the school day, Noya nervously jiggled his leg as the sketchbook sat in his bag. He tried to focus on anything else; he even tried paying attention to class for once, but his mind always wandered back to the sketchbook. How was he supposed to give it to Yamaguchi? Should he even give it to Yamaguchi? Noya scribbled angry little tornadoes in his notebook. He shouldn’t be overthinking this. 

While the second years walked to practice after school together, Noya stayed quiet, caught up in his own thoughts. Ennoshita asked, “Hey, Noya, are you okay? You seem a little uneasy…”

“Huh? Oh, nothing…” Noya said, snapping back to reality.

“You sure?” Enno persisted, carefully watching Noya.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Noya muttered, quickly returning to his quiet, thoughtful state. Enno sighed. 

“Whatever you say…”

In the club room, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were already there when Noya and the others arrived. Tsukishima was wearing his headphones, leaning against the wall as he was playing on his phone. Yamaguchi was pulling a long sleeved shirt on for practice when Noya set down his stuff and started changing himself. After changing, his hands started to get sweaty.  _ Just give it to him,  _ he told himself as looked over the freckled boy standing while checking his phone. Noya swallowed as he made his way over to Yama. “Hey, uh, Yamaguchi?”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi turned to Noya as he turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. “What’s up?” he asked, seeming to be confused that Noya approached him a second day in a row.

“I, uh…” Noya rubbed the back off his neck.  _ If you give it to him it’ll be stupid, It’ll look like you like him, it’s a dumb idea, he’ll think it’s weird, it’s a bad idea.  _ A million doubtful thoughts ran through Noya’s mind, and he quickly decided to back out at the last second. “Um, could I get another drawing?” he heard himself say. _ THAT’S NO BETTER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???  _ Noya internally screamed.

“O-oh? Um, okay, s-sure…” Yamaguchi stuttered, sounding surprised. He kneeled to fish his marker out of his bag and stood up to face Noya again. “The one I drew yesterday isn’t even gone yet…” he said as he noticed the faded drawing on the back of Noya’s hand.

“I know!” Noya said, panicked. “But I don’t have a drawing on this hand,” he said, holding out his clean one. Yamaguchi giggled.

“Well, I’ll fix that then,” he smiled warmly at Noya as he took his hand, once again brushing his thumb across Noya’s fingers. Noya felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The libero waited for Yama to ask him what he wanted, but instead was surprised when Yamaguchi only paused for a moment and then pressed the nib of the marker onto Noya’s skin. Noya looked up at Yamaguchi while he worked. Yamaguchi’s hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked down at Noya’s hand. Noya was still able to see that Yama’s eyebrows were in concentration. A smile tugged at Noya’s lips as he admired Yama working. Today’s drawing was much quicker, and Yamaguchi let go of Noya’s hand and smiled. “Done.”

Noya looked at the back of his hand to see a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it. Some smaller clouds were drawn behind the one with lightning, and a few horizontal lines were hatched within the drawing for shading. Noya stared at it, speechless. Once again, it was simple, yet it amazed Noya. “I-I made it a thunder cloud because, like, your whole rolling thunder thing you do? I don’t know, I-I thought-”

“I love it!” Noya finally managed to blurt out, cutting Yama off. “It’s really awesome, thank you!”

“No problem! I’m so happy you like it,” Yamaguchi said, a huge smile spreading across his face. Noya looked up from his hand to see Yama smiling at him, and Noya felt something tug at his heart. He felt a blush start to creep onto his face as he stood there speechless. He desperately fought it back when the two heard Tsukishima say, “Oi, Yamaguchi, let’s go,” from the doorway.

“Ok, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said as he started to head where Tsukki was waiting. He looked back at Noya over his shoulder and gave him a little wave. Noya just watched, dumbstruck. He shook his head as he started to head to the gym himself. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly and balled the fabric of his shirt up loosely in his fist, hoping the odd feeling in his chest would go away soon.

Practice went pretty smoothly, nothing too out of the ordinary. Other than the fact that Noya found his eyes wandering to Yamaguchi more often then he would care to admit. He had to bite his tongue to avoid calling out too many compliments to him when he made a nice play. The drawings on his hands also provided another distraction for him, and he had to tear his eyes away from the doodles if he didn’t want to get hit in the face with a volleyball. His mind was all all over place, but he did a pretty damn good job of hiding the fact that he was having a hard time concentrating.

After practice, Noya overheard a brief converstaion between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as he was changing. “Hey, Tsukki, I have extra practice tonight, so I won’t be able to walk home with you,” Yamaguchi said.

“Okay,” Tsukishima responded while grabbing his bag. “See you tomorrow then,” he said while putting his headphones on and began to leave.

“Bye Tsukki!” Yama said as he began to put his belongings in his bag. _ I really should give him the sketchbook,  _ Noya thought, frowning. He took a deep breath and picked up his bag. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi,” Noya said once again as he walked up to Yama.

“Hey Noya-san,” Yamaguchi said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and smiled.

“You, uh, said you needed a new sketchbook, right?” Noya’s heart pounded in his ears as his face became hot.

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi said slowly, unsure of where Noya was going with this.

“Well,” Noya started as he slipped his bag off his shoulder and opened it. He pulled the sketchbook out and threw his bag back on his shoulder. “I had this laying around, and uh, I’m never gonna use it, so, uh...I-I thought maybe it’s better if you have it…” Noya stammered as he held the sketchbook out. He looked away from Yamaguchi as he felt his cheeks turn pink, and waited for a response.

“R-really?” Yamaguchi stuttered as he stared at Noya in disbelief. Noya’s mouth felt dry and he couldn’t manage to choke out a word, so he just nodded. Yamaguchi took the sketchbook slowly and looked at it. “I-I, uh, wow, I mean- um,” Yamaguchi stumbled over his words. He took a deep breath. “Thank you...” he finally managed to breathe out.

“N-no problem…” Noya said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Yamaguchi looked at him with sparkling eyes and smiled, causing Noya to feel something tug at his heart yet again. He hoped the blush on his face wasn’t getting worse.

“Why did you have an empty sketchbook? If you don’t mind me asking…” Yama said as he briefly paged through the sketchbook.

“Well, it wasn’t totally empty. I got it when I was a first year in junior high. I saw some kid in my class drawing in one, and I thought to myself that I could be great at drawing, too,” Noya explained. “So I bought this and drew on two pages, realized how hard it was and how bad I am, and gave up,” Noya finished. Yamaguchi laughed.

“It only took two drawings for you to give up?” Yamaguchi asked, still fighting back giggles.

“Well, you see, I knew I wasn’t that good when I drew on notebook paper and stuff, so I thought that using a sketchbook would automatically make me amazing or something,” Noya said. Yamaguchi laughed again. “Hey! Don’t laugh, I was a stupid kid!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi said covering his mouth. Noya noticed that he squeezed his eyes shut and his freckled nose scrunched up as he laughed. He felt that tugging feeling in his chest again. “So you ripped the drawings out?”

“Yeah, they were not a pretty sight,” Noya said.

“That’s a shame, I would’ve liked to see them.”

“No way! They were  _ horrible!  _ You would’ve wanted to bleach your eyes!” The two burst into laughter. Yamaguchi slid his bag off his shoulder and put the sketchbook in it.

“Listen, I better get going. Thank you so much for this, y-you have no idea how much it means to me,” Yamaguchi said.

“It’s no problem, don’t worry about it!” Noya said. “See ya’ tomorrow!”

“Bye Noya-san!” Yamaguchi said as he turned to leave. Noya collected the rest of his stuff and went to leave, meeting Tanaka and Ennoshita waiting for him by the door.

“Hey guys, where’s Narita and Kinoshita?” Noya asked as they started to walk together.

“They left already,” Enno said. “They got tired of waiting for you and your boyfriend,” he smirked.

“Huh!?” Noya exclaimed as he whipped his head around to face Enno. “What the hell does that mean?”

“You and Yamaguchi,” Enno looked down at Noya smiling smugly.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Noya said, exasperated.

“I know, I know,” Enno said holding his hands up. “...but I know you like him.”

“What!?” No I don’t!” Noya defended, feeling the blush start to return to his face.

“Yes you do,” Enno said casually, placing his hands in pocket.

“No I _ don’t _ ,” Noya argued, crossing his arms and looking away.

“C’mon Noya, you let him draw on you yesterday-”

“So did Tanaka and Hinata!”

“- _ and _ you went up to him again today and asked for another drawing,  _ and _ you found an old sketchbook just for him.”

“How do you know all this? Are you stalking me or something?”

Enno laughed. “The club room isn’t that big Noya, I can hear you guys.”

“Still, that doesn’t mean I like him…” Noya grumbled.

“Also, you were watching him today at practice,” Enno said, smirking. Noya whipped his head to look at him again.

“No I wasn’t!”

“Dude, you  _ totally _ were,” Tanaka finally chimed in. “Ennoshita pointed it out to me, you were so staring at him with googly eyes.”

“I was not!” Noya said.

“Mmmm yes you were,” Tanaka said.

“You guys are impossible,” Noya huffed. ”I  _ don’t _ like him.”

“Then why are you blushing?” Enno asked, smiling.

“I’m not blushing,” Noya said as his face turned even more red. Tanaka and Ennoshita laughed at him. The two continued teasing Noya until he started to ignore them.  _ I don’t like him, _ he thought to himself as the three continued to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little long to update! I'll try to have the next chapter out in the next couple days. As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos, and I love reading your comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> Am I capable of writing something besides yamanoya? Probably. Will we find out anytime soon??? Probably not. This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I like the idea a lot so I'm gonna run with it. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more! :)  
> (kudos and comments are appreciated as always)


End file.
